The Crystal Tokyo Caper
by JupiterMaster8586
Summary: Disclaimer: We don't own anything here, don't sue us. Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys take on a rather...unusual case. Rated for sexual reference and language. Please Read and Review!!!!!


The Crystal Tokyo Caper

A Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mass-crossover

Disclaimer: We do not own the Hardy Boys, Nancy Drew, Sailor Moon, or any other crap that appears in this fanfic. We were on caffeine when we wrote this, so we are not responsible for any damage this may cause your brain. Please enjoy.

It was a rather irregular day in River Heights for Nancy Drew, an 18 year old girl who loved to solve mysteries along with her side kicks, Bess Marvin and Bess's cousin George Fayne. There was a knock at the door and the housekeeper and motherly figure Hannah Gruen answered it. "Hello, boys," the girls could hear her say. "Come on in."

Into the living room, where the three girls were talking, walked Frank and Joe Hardy, fellow detectives, and friends of Nancy. Frank, the older of the two boys by one year, who was also calmer and more cautious, held a large suitcase. Joe, the more enthusiastic and adventurous of the brothers, held one that was slightly smaller.

"Hey, boys what's with the suitcases? Are you going on a trip?" asked Bess.

"Is there a new mystery some where nearby? Is that why you're here?" said Nancy.

"Are you asking us for help?" asked George, getting up to hug the boys like Nancy and Bess did.

"Well, I guess you could say our trip is at its middle here," Joe said.

"We got a call from a client in Japan and decided to ask if any of you knew how to speak the language," Frank explained. "Our Japanese is a little rusty."

"And we also want to know if us and a couple of friends could crash here for the night," Joe added with a grin.

"Well, why don't you just make you selves at home any time you like? Are you going to ask us to help you with this mystery?" asked Nancy in good humor.

"Thanks," Joe chuckled, "And yeah, that's why we're here. We need your help because they gave us the most unusual directions to get to the meeting spot."

"Yeah, take a look at this, and please translate if you can," Frank said, handing Nancy a piece of folded paper covered in Japanese writing.

"It says that we should go to the McDonalds at the corner, by the Jewelry store at the east edge of Tokyo then take a left and park then walk till you get to the first alley...then look for a door that says Beware of Dog in English." Nancy translated for the Hardys'.

"When should we leave?" asked George.

"Our tickets are for tomorrow morning, 9:35, so we should leave at 7:30," Frank said. "The strange thing is that they sent the tickets to fly from here, so they must have been counting on you guys tagging along."

"But why would they do that?" Hannah asked, bringing in lemonade for the teens.

"Maybe they're out to get us all," Joe said mock-sinisterly. The others laughed.

"What's with all the laughing?" asked a voice from the door. There stood a chunky young man with red hair, along with a rather muscular young man with blond hair.

"These are our friends," Frank explained upon Nancy's questioning look. "Chet Morton," he pointed to the blond, "and Biff Hooper," he pointed to the blond haired young man.

"How do you do? I'm Nancy Drew and these are my friends..." Nancy says, pointing to the tall, short dark hair, girl. "George Fayne and her cousin Bess Marvin..." She then points to the long blonde haired girl. Chet and Biff sat next to Frank and Joe.

"Gee, uh, um, you're, uh, very pretty," Chet stuttered to Bess.

"Oooh, so you fell under her evil spell like many before who didn't survive..." Joe said spookily, wiggling his fingers in front of Chet for effect.

"Oh, go stick your dick into a socket Joe! Why thank you for the lovely comment..." says Bess blushing.

"He was_ trying_ to be funny, Bess," Frank said, glaring at his brother. Joe glared back.

"Those two have been fighting ever since we left Bayport..." Chet said, sighing and propping his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"He started it!" Joe said.

"Did not!" Frank retorted.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did _not_!"

"_Did too_!"

"Will you two just _shut the fuck up_!? My god you two are sooo annoying!" exclaimed George.

"No kidding..." agrees Nancy.

"His fault..." Joe muttered.

"Was not!" Frank retorted yet again.

"I'm not the one being immature!" Joe stuck his tongue out at Frank.

"What's with all the commotion...?" asked a deep voice.

"Dad you're home! This is great, now I can ask you if I can go with Frank and Joe to Japan! So can I please go to Japan with them tomorrow? Please!" asked Nancy.

"_Please let them come!_" Biff urged. "_I can't take much more of those two!_"

"Yeah, we need some intelligent conversation to drown them out..." Chet said, his voice muffled by the pillow he held against his face and ears, trying to muffle out of the sound of Frank and Joe's heated 'conversation'.

"Hey, calm down, we'll talk about this over dinner. Right now I'm starved!" exclaimed Carson Drew, Nancy's father.

"Our parents already said it was okay, so all we need now is your answer..." said George.

"Dinner!" Hannah called. As they all sat down at the dinner table. "So, how was your boys' trip here?" she asked, trying to create conversation.

"Wonderful, if when one of our tires popped, while we were trying to replace it someone didn't try to run me over..." Joe said. "Pass the steak, please, Nan."

"Here you go Joe. So dad can I please go?" asked Nancy.

"Fine, but make sure you get packed right after dinner, alright?" answers Mr. Drew.

"Thank you so much, daddy!" exclaimed Nancy.

"Glad you can come," Frank said, smiling warmly. "Let's see, there's me, Joe, Biff, Chet, Nancy, Bess, George...that's seven, we have an extra ticket."

"Why don't you invite Ned?" Joe offered to Nancy.

"Great Idea I call him right now..." said Nancy as she got up from the table..." He said he'll be here tomorrow at 7:30." she said, coming back a couple of minutes later.

"Wonderful..." Frank muttered under his breath.

"What's that big brother, you're thrilled that Nancy's boyfriend is coming-- OW!" Joe hissed as Frank kicked him in the shin under the table.

"Joe and I aren't hungry anymore, are we, Joe?" Frank said casually.

"I'm not done--" he hissed as Frank kicked him again. "--that is, talking yet, but I guess we can continue tomorrow..." he said, glaring at his brother.

"So can we be shown to our room so we can turn in? We've had a long day," Frank asked Hannah.

"Of coarse, dears," she said, knowing better than to question the kids. She got up and led Frank and Joe, who was rubbing his shin painfully, to their room, their suitcases in tow. Chet and Biff looked at each other and shrugged, returning to their dinner.

"Wonder what all that was about...?" asked Bess.

"Frank has a crush on Nancy, that's all," responded George chuckling.

"George Fayne, please!" exclaimed Nancy.

"Sorry Nancy it won't happen again, I promise!" apologized George.

Chet leaned over to Bess and asked, "So who's Ned?"

"Nancy's boyfriend..." Biff said, trying to make Chet look like an idiot. "Right, George?" he asked, trying to cover up the flirtiness in his voice.

"I know that, I mean like _whom_?" Chet said.

"Oh he lives here in River Heights and is about Frank's height and is blonde and plays foot ball, so that means he's muscular and he has blue eyes...and...and he is soooooo handsome..." responds Nancy with a dreamy look in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Um...Nancy don't you think you should get packing? It's almost 9:30 pm," asked George.

_"What are you trying to do to me?"_ Frank hissed at Joe from his temporary bed. "You _know_ that I don't want Nancy to think I'm jealous of her and Ned!"

"I'm just giving you your just deserves..." Joe answered casually from his position sitting on his bed. "I mean, after what you did to me and Van--" Before he finished there was a gunshot. He suddenly sat stiff as a bullet zipped passed him, hot lead grazing and burning his cheek, causing a small cut.

"Joe!" Frank exclaimed, jumping up and kneeling next to Joe's bed as the latter fell back onto his pillow in shock. "Are you okay?"

"I'm...f...fine..." Joe stuttered as he felt the cut in his cheek, eyes wide open.

Nancy, George and Bess come running in wondering what happened.

"Are you guys ok...? We heard a shot fired!" exclaimed the girls.

"Oh my god! Joe, are you ok?" asked Bess worried as usual. "You've been shot! So of course you wouldn't be okay...silly me."

"No kidding, Bess." muttered George.

"George...!" Bess says as she elbows her sarcastic cousin.

"Hey sorry. I'm just being sarcastic. You know me..." George said, grinning as if she's proud of what she does.

"Yeah you and your comments..." says Bess with a weird tone.

All of a sudden Mr. Drew and Hannah come running in a few minutes too late. "What happened in here...?" asked Mr. Drew out of breath.

"Well dad...Joe almost got killed, and we just ran in a minute ago so we don't know the whole story..."explained Nancy.

"That just about sums it up..." agreed George.

Frank was at the window. "Not a clue. No footprints, disturbed bushes, nothing, it's as if no one was even here..."

"Someone certainly had to be..." Joe said, getting over his shock. "I have the evidence right here..." he said, pointing to his cheek.

"Hold on a second, I'll get some ice..." Hannah said, leaving the room.

"It would appear someone doesn't want us to go to Japan," Chet said, observing the bullet hole in the wall with awe.

"Someone who knew we'd be here..." Biff said, closing the open window.

Nancy went over to observe the cut, on Joe's face. "_Wow_, what a bad cut...!" exclaimed Nancy.

"No kidding Nancy..." Exclaimed George as usual sarcasm in her voice.

"George can we please drop the sarcasm..." exclaimed Bess.

"Sorry, won't happen again...I think!" George says, scratching her head like she was stupid or something.

"Can we concentrate on what's more important here, please?" Hannah asked, entering the room again with an ice pack, pressing it against Joe's cheek. Joe hissed in pain because of the cold making sudden impact with the heat still lingering from the bullet.

Frank started chuckling and Joe scowled at him. "And _what_ is so funny?" he asked, holding the ice pack.

"You were just talking about just deserves, and well, you finally got yours..." Frank said with a grin.

_"Frank!"_ Chet and Biff both exclaimed at the older Hardy.

"What, it's the truth, is it not?" Frank asked. Chet and Biff sighed and gave up.

"Frank, how can you think about pestering you brother when he just got shot?" asked Nancy, with a look that can get any guy to stop and say sorry.

"Sorry," Frank said, grimacing at the look his crush gave him. "I didn't mean anything by it..."

"Sure you didn't..." Joe said, rolling his eyes. "You know, at this point it's stupid, why don't we forget what happened and stop arguing...?"

"Truce..." Frank said, taking Joe's hand. "So, do you think you're going to live, or should I start making funeral arrangements now?"

_"Frank!"_ this time it came from the whole room.

"Just kidding...you know...haha..." Frank said.

The girls just role their eyes.

The Next morning the whole gang was at the airport checking in to the airport.

"Wow, I'm so excited! I can't wait to get to Japan!" exclaimed Bess.

"You think you're excited, look at Joe!" Frank pointed to Joe who was flirting with a young Japanese flight attendant, pretending to be interested in learning the Japanese language.

"So, I was wondering if you could teach me the language..." Joe said smoothly.

"No need, we have Japanese Dictionaries for sale for only $5, American," the flight attendant said.

"Oh my," Joe said, pretending to search his jean pockets. "I seem to have misplaced my wallet, could you help me search?" The flight attendant slapped him swiftly across the face and walked away.

"Nice one Joe, very smooth. So smooth that I probably could learn a lot more from Frank then somebody else I know, but I won't mention 'his' name.." remarks Ned, with a sly grin on his face.

"Oh, that was smooth, Ned," remarks George sarcastically.

"Oh...wasn't it though? I'm the master when it comes to come backs," says Ned, with a playful grin.

"All Joe wants to do in Japan is look for girls..." remarks Nancy. "I, on the other hand, want to solve the mystery that they had asked us to help solve. So what is this mystery all about Frank?"

"I'm not quite sure, they said that someone was trying to sabotage the building of a new city, but that's about it. Apparently the person who wrote us was the only person involved with the guts to try to stop it."

"Right Frank, and if I know my mysteries, then there's a crazy guy and his girlfriend trying to preserve the area being built on for public purposes..." Joe said dully.

"Hey, just out of curiosity, if you had an extra ticket, why didn't you invite Vanessa?" Biff asked, looking at Joe.

"Well, uh, um, I, I just..." Joe struggled.

"He just didn't think of it, he was too excited about the mystery, right Joe?" Frank finished for his bro.

"Yeah...that's it..." Joe said, now seeming distracted.

"Joe excited about a mystery...wow now that is some change. I would think that he would be in it for the girls, not the mystery." exclaimed Nancy, with a look of shock on her face.

"Yeah, no kidding!" agreed George. "That's what he does all the time when we are on a mystery. So you would think that he would be that way with all mysteries we go on with each other."

"You would think so, but you never know with Joe. He can be one person you think you know but then all of a sudden he can changes in to a totally different person," said Ned.

"That's true. You can never tell with Joe." replies Nancy.

"Can you try _not_ to talk about me behind my back?" Joe fumed at them, storming onto the plane.

"Geez, give them a break, Joe! _Joe!_" Frank called after his brother, running onto the plane after him.

"What was that about?" Chet asked no one in particular.

"I don't know..." replied George.

Then every body else went on to the plane with the Hardy's. Nancy and Ned sat next to each other and Bess and George sat together. Chet and Biff sat behind the Hardy Boys and watched the two suspiciously. Frank seemed rather quiet, and Joe was depressed.

"What's _seriously_ wrong with this picture?" Biff whispered to the girls.

"You know they must be hiding something usually they are talking to each other non-stop or to us non-stop so something must be wrong." stated Nancy, with concern.

George walks up to the Hardy's and asks, "Hey guys is there's something you are not telling us?"

"We're kinda worried about you," states Nancy.

Frank and Joe looked at each other and Joe looked about ready to break down crying. "There was a little...er...quarrel I started between Vanessa and Joe," Frank started. "She ended up mad when I brought up that he was flirting with a girl on our last mission...and she dumped him..."

Joe buried his face in his hands, "And she never let me explain myself, and now I feel like my whole life went down the drain. First she breaks up with me, then Frank's pissed cause I blamed it on me, then I get shot at...is it just me, or does this whole world hate me?"

"Man that sounds like a lot of problems before the mission. Hey how about Ned or Frank tries to explain it to your girlfriend what really happened, because if one of us girls does it, she might think that we were the one you were flirting with on the last mission. Does that help your problems? And do you feel like talking to each other now or are you going to ruin the trip for all of us just because you are still mad at each other because of what happened," stated George.

"I'm not really mad anymore. I know it wasn't his fault, he was just talking and it slipped..." Joe said, looking away from Frank.

Frank whipped his younger brother around and punched him. Joe looked at him completely puzzled and about five seconds later gave him an understanding glance and burst out laughing. Frank followed suit and Chet and Biff looked at each other starting laughing as well, looked at the girls' and Ned's puzzled faces and the four laughed harder.

"So I'm guessing that everything is okay between you two and you guys aren't going to make it bad for the rest of us? Are you?" asks George.

Nancy comes up behind George and says, "The plane is about to take off. So you better sit back down." She then gave her the look that says that you better tell me everything that has happened between you guys.

"Ok, I'll tell you later," says George.

Nancy gives her a look that says 'yeah you better.

Joe and Frank were back on talking terms and talking they did. They didn't stop talking to each other and the boys for the rest of the trip. "Pillow?" the attendant asked. "Oh, you..." she said looking at Joe. Frank smiled as his little brother seemed to grimace at her tone.

"Please pardon my brother, he's mentally ill," Frank said. Joe gave him a swift punch. "See? He hits his own big brother! Surely the sign of mental problems!"

The flight attendant rolled her eyes and moved on, slapping two pillows on the now wrestling brothers' laps. "My name is Videl; I'm your flight attendant for this trip. Would you like any pillows?" she asked the Bess and George.

"Oh, yes, we would like pillows and can we please have some blankets? It is quite chilly in this plane," Bess asked the flight attendant for the both of them.

"Why certainly..." she said, handing them both pillows and blankets. The sound of a pillow fight in front of them could be heard. "Are those boys always acting like that?"

"Oh, all the time. It does get quite annoying after a while but if you knew them for as long as we have you seem to ignore them," responded George.

"Lovely," Videl said, ducking as a pillow flew from the boy's seats and hit Ned.

"Hey, who threw that? Oh, I should have known it would have been you two!" exclaimed Ned, as he threw a pillow at Frank and Joe. Joe ducked and the pillow hit Frank. Frank threw the next pillow which hit Nancy, square on.

"Frank!" yells Nancy. "I can't believe you would do that to me your own friend who has known you for your whole life practically and I can't believe that I would do this to you!" says throwing a pillow that hit Frank directly where the 'sun don't shine '.

Frank faltered and grabbed his crotch area, doubling over in pain. "Ice pack, sir?" Videl asked, holding one out with a sweet smile. "You're lucky this is a private plane that Mr. Winner asked for you guys, or I'd have killed you for all this by now..."

"Thank you..." Frank squeaked, grabbing the ice pack.

"Don't mind my brother, he's mentally ill..." Joe said.

The three girls and Ned burst out laughing while Joe said that. "I see, and does it run in the family?" Videl asked.

Joe didn't falter. "No, it just goes to the least sane of us."

Nancy replies after she calms down, "Ok, let's settle down so we can get some rest on this flight so when we are in Japan we can have some fun and while we work we can be wide awake when we do it."

"We are now arriving at Tokyo Airlines. Please fasten your seatbelts, and have a nice day...aw, hell, just fasten up and get the fuck off of here when it lands before you drive me crazy..." Videl said over the intercom.

"Hey that was mean..." says Bess.

"Bess, she is just like that because of them over there," George tries to explain to Bess what is going on.

"Hey, I heard that, and it's not ALL our fault! Don't forget who was snoring last night!" Joe snickered, unbuckling as the plane came to a stop.

"Hey...I resent that Joe Hardy!" George says, while she was also unbuckling, then she ran after him. Then all the others followed suit pretty soon they were in a cab on their way to the Hotel.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san," said the lady at the counter. She asked them 'how may I help you?' in Japanese.

"We would like to check in and do you have any suites that are big enough for eight of us?" asked Nancy.

"Yes we happen to have one open, what would your name be?"

"Oh I beg your pardon, my name is Nancy Drew." replies Nancy.

The woman blinked and picked up the phone, spitting some rapid Japanese that Nancy couldn't catch much more than her name, and "right now" of. "They are coming to take your bags, please wait," the receptionist said, after hanging up the phone.

"Thank you, for your services," replies Nancy.

"So what's up?" Joe asked.

"They're coming to get our bags, and we're probably going to be led to a door that's not a suite but a personal room just for us," Frank said.

"How'd you know that?" Chet asked, surprised.

"I didn't, that's just how it always is."

"Very good thinking Frank." replies Nancy. "You are just like 'Bob'."

"Why thank you very..." before Frank finished, a group of eight young boys came up to them.

"Frank and Joe Hardy, with the company of Nancy Drew and friends, I presume?" one of the younger asked. He was about 11 years old with deep blue eyes and short blond hair covered in a white hat.

"That would be us," Frank said. "And you would be?"

"TK Takashi," he said. "Take the bags," he said to the other boys. They each took a bag and the oldest, with blue hair and glasses, almost fell over. _"What the hell is in this thing?!" _he exclaimed, struggling to pick up Bess' bag.

"Oh just some womanly products that I might need," explained Bess.

"Womanly products my..." he started.

_"Jyou! Just take the fucking bag to their 'room'!"_ TK yelled. It was obvious who had authority.

Nancy look surprised at the way they were talking to each other in front of their guests. "Thank you for your help," replies Nancy.

"No prob, now follow me," TK said, picking up Joe's bag.

"So, would you please explain to me who we're meeting, why in such a secret spot, and why _my brother was shot at only two days ago_?!" Frank asked as calm as one could ask questions with wracked nerves.

"You're meeting a very rich boy, in a spot that's not as secret as you think, and your brother was almost shot because of the business we're attending to. Some people don't want us to build Crystal Tokyo in the Tokyo underground..." TK said.

"Build what?" Biff asked.

"Crystal Tokyo," TK repeated, walking up about 20 flights of stairs, the others in tow.

"Ok, this is just great. Why are Nancy and the girls involved in this problem?" asked Ned not wanting Nancy to get hurt in the process of this case.

"It's not as dangerous as it sounds, I mean, we've been involved for three years, and we're still just fine," a teen boy with brown hair who was carrying George's luggage said.

"But my question was why are the girls getting involved?" ask Ned.

"We need all the help we can get," the brunette said with a shrug.

"Tai's right," a blond who was carrying Frank's luggage said. "This isn't easy, but it isn't dangerous. At least, I _think_ it isn't dangerous..." he added, looking at the others. "We have lots of girls involved; in fact, the leader of the whole project is a girl."

"The leader of the project is a past princess, you twit," Tai said.

"Oh would that be Neo Queen Serenity you guys are talking about?" Nancy asked.

The others stared at her. TK was immediately in her face. _"How did you know about Her Highness?!"_

"Well she and I are very _good_ friends for your information. She went to school with me a while back," explained Nancy calmly.

TK and the guys looked clearly shaken. At a platform between stairs they dropped the luggage and huddled. They whispered in a mix between English and Japanese. They finally broke and TK announced, "We refuse to believe you until we see it for ourselves, now follow us." They picked the luggage back up and continued. They finally stopped on what felt like the hundredth flight of stairs.

"How many flights was that?" Chet asked, clearly pooped.

"About 50," the blond said.

"Actually, that's 55, Matt, or were you thinking too much about Sora to keep count?" Tai teased.

"Fine, don't believe me. You can do as you wish. I don't really care...as long as I get this Mystery solved. Now which room are mine and the girls'? As you can see we all are clearly pooped from that long flight and that long walk up these stairs. I don't see why we couldn't have taken the elevator. That would have much easier than these awful stair that we have to climb," explains Nancy.

"Because the stairs we took connects to a part of the hotel that you can't get to through the elevator," a red head who was carrying Ned's luggage replied.

"You're room is right over here," Jyou said, dropping Bess' luggage on a pink-lace canopy bed. Next to her bed was a rack full of magazines and catalogs, and all the yen she could hope to spend in one country. "Each of you can see whose bed is whose."

Tai dropped George's luggage on a bed with blue and red cotton sheets and pillows. Next to the bed was a stereo system and TV with PlayStation2.

A navy-blue haired boy dropped Nancy's luggage on a white silk-sheeted bed with a computer, including scanning and trait-matching software and lie detector, and a shelf of every encyclopedia known to man, in every language possible that reached the ceiling. "Enjoy," the boy said as the three guys left.

"Wow, I'm in heaven with all this yen and all these Magazines and catalogs..." sighs Bess with a dreamy look.

"Same here..." replied George and Nancy at the same time. "Nope," said a familiar voice from the balcony. It was Videl! "You're in Crystal Tokyo!" she gestured out of the balcony where there was construction work being done throughout the whole city. In the very center, there was a large crystal tower being erected. "You can see everything that's happening in the city from here." She giggled at the girl's surprised looks as what looked like a female angel flew by. "And I guarantee you, there are a lot of things you _will_ see here, that you won't see any where else."

"I wonder if the Boys had as much luck like we had here, by getting these rooms." wonder Nancy.

On the balcony next to theirs, Joe yelled to them, "Can you believe we walked up 55 flights of stairs and ended up underground? It defies all logic!"

"Nothing's logical around here, hon!" Videl shouted back.

"Hey, Joe what do you have in your rooms?" asked Nancy.

Joe looked back into his room and started naming off everything, "We've got about every hobby in here...Ned, put the porn magazine down!" Joe ducked as a brown pillow flew over his head. "I was joking, sheesh!"

"We've got a stereo system, every gaming system and game you can thing of, whoa, I think they put this in our room by accident!" Frank said, tossing Bess a Backstreet Boys CD. "Don't know why it was in here...We have a computer, encyclopedias, dictionaries, well...a lot of stuff for studying, we have...holy…! This game isn't supposed to come out yet! Thank the Lord, this place rocks!"

_"Ned Nickerson! You were looking at what magazine_?" yells Nancy, with a very mad look on her face.

George says. "Hey Joe Hardy, I bet that was your Magazine that you brought with you."

_"Shut up!"_ Joe said, turning bright red.

"Actually, I did dig it out of your bag, but only because TK put the bag on my bed by accident," Ned said. "You know, I wasn't looking at it, actually, I was just going to show you..." He held up a magazine with a bunch of naked girls on the cover and Joe buried his head in his hands as Frank took the magazine and his yell could be heard over the whole span of Crystal Tokyo.

_**"Joseph Hardy!"**_

George asked, "Frank what is the matter with you, your acting like Joe did something wrong when all he did was look at a magazine for goodness sake. Is it that bad that you have to yell that load? If it was as bad as you make it sound you would have said his whole name at least!"

Frank blinked. "Gee, you know, you're right, silly me," he said. He took a deep breath and Joe held his poor ears for dear mercy. _**"Joseph Harold Hardy!"**_

"Oh, dear lord, spare me now," Joe muttered.

The three girls were on the floor bursting with laughter when they heard the name 'Harold'.

"Hey, don't make me show them your 'scrap book', Franklin _Wayne_ Hardy," Joe warned him as the guys were all on the ground as well.

"Don't _even_ think about it," Frank warned him. Too late, in a flash, Joe was in Frank's luggage. Frank jumped on him and a certain book careened out of the window, ricochet off of the banister on the balcony, and right at Nancy's feet on a CERTAIN page.

_"Frank Hardy, what is all this? You bastard, what on Earth were you thinking when you took these pictures? I thought we were friends! How do you explain this?"_ Nancy yelled at Frank, after she is done with looking at the album and walked in to Frank's room to yell all this at him.

Joe is laughing uncontrollably. "Take that, Franky!" he said. Frank was resisting from strangling him to death. "What'sa matter, big boy can't share his nice picture book?"

_"Frank! Can you please explain this? I thought we were friends? Why would you do this?"_ yelled Nancy.

"I...er...that is...I didn't..._it's not mine!_" Frank blurted out. _"It was a birthday present from Joe!"_

"Joseph Hardy, how could you do this to me? _I thought we were friends!_" yells Nancy, crying. "Frank I'm not mad you anymore..._just your idiotic brother, who doesn't know the meaning of keeping a friendship!_" She runs out of the room crying to the girls.

Ned just looks at Joe and punches him in the gut, then runs to comfort Nancy. Joe stood a bit stunned for a few seconds, before doubling over with pain. "Frank, you bastard..." he muttered. "You know _damn well_ I didn't give that to you..."

"Yeah, well it's what you get for showing them to her..." Frank steamed back.

_"I wasn't going to actually show her!"_ Joe fumed at his older brother. "I didn't even think you had it in there!"

Ned was in the girls' room, comforting Nancy. "Nan, don't even talk to Joe anymore. He's just an asshole who doesn't have a life, are you going to be ok? Because I'm going to go get ready for dinner if you're going to be ok."

"Yeah I'll be fine you can go get ready I'll be down in a few minutes," whispers Nancy.

"Well okay, we won't even talk to Joe anymore because of what he did," states Ned, as he walks off toward his room.

As Ned answered, Joe looked up from his laptop. "How's Nancy?" Upon no response, Joe closed the laptop and decided to take the direct approach. "Are you going to be a fucking bastard and ignore me through this whole shitty night because one little bitch thinks I took pictures that give Frank boners?"

_"Hey, she's not a little bitch! She's my girlfriend! And I'm going to protect her and defend her in any way I can! You mother fucker! You are the one who took those pictures of my girlfriend! I can just see you getting boners when you took that picture!"_ exclaimed Ned.

"Okay, calm down, all I did was say that so you would talk to me. I didn't take those pictures, Frank did. I didn't mean she's a little bitch; I just wanted to get your attention. And I understand that you'd want to protect her, I'd want to protect Vanessa for all I'm worth if Frank hadn't screwed that up too, so if there's any problems starting with the Hardy boys, look at him, not me," Joe said about as calmly and collectively as he had since he was about 5.

"_Frank!_ I can't believe you would do that to Nancy! After all she is your best friend when it comes to solving mysteries. What is the matter with you to do such a thing?" asked Ned.

Frank frowned, "You'd rather believe him than me? You know I'd _never_ do anything like that to Nancy, and it's in there because I was grabbing a bunch of random books at home, and that happened to be at the bottom, so don't blame me that she's so upset."

"Just hold on a minute...Nancy can you please come here?" yells Ned.

"Sure what's up?" asked Nancy as she walked in to the room.

"Can you please figure out which one did it because I'm very confused." responded Ned.

"Frank...please tell me the truth did you take those picture or not. I don't want to end are friendship over some pictures. So can you please tell me the truth?" asked Nancy so sincerely.

"Okay," Frank said, looking at Joe. "Yes, but that's only _half_ true." Joe slapped his forehead, thinking 'God, will he just get in trouble _once_ and _not_ tell the _whole truth_?'

"All right, all right," Joe gave in. "I put him up to it, but I _didn't think_ he'd _actually do it_! We were drunk, for Christ's sake!"

"Why, did you actually do it? I mean I've seen you drunk...and when you are drunk you actually know what you are doing? So why did you do it?" Nan asked.

Joe, though trying to keep serious, couldn't help but crack a grin. "You _haven't_ seen him drunk until you've seen him drink about five glasses of red wine, with a bit of white and vodka mixed in."

"Fine! Frank I know you aren't telling me the whole truth. When you are ready to tell me you can come over anytime you want to and I will be willing to listen," replies Nancy, as she is walking to the door.

Joe looked at Frank, "What makes her think that's not the whole truth?"

"I dunno, but I have to admit, at least she's patient about all this, I mean for the spot she was in..." Frank said, scratching his head. He looked behind him at where Chet and Biff were sitting, clearly enjoying this conversation. "Oh, you two are GREAT help!"

At dinner, the group was in deep conversation. When Neo Queen Serenity walked in. "Nancy Drew, what a pleasant surprise. To see you here!!!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Serenity, what are you doing at the hotel, I mean I knew you lived here. But I didn't think that you actually come here?" Nan said surprised.

"Oh I heard that we have some new detectives in town and I wanted to meet them for my self! That's all, but I had no idea, that it would be you and the Hardy's," Serenity explained.

"See you guys who didn't believe that I knew The Queen," Nancy told the hotel people.

TK and the guys whistled innocently and sauntered from the scene. Frank came in, looking around curiously. He said something to the boys and seemed disappointed at their response. He then walked up to the others.

"Hey guys, have you seen Joe? He's not in the room or any where else that I checked..." Frank asked worriedly.

"Not that I have seen," said Nan. The others nodded too, saying that they haven't seen him either.

"Where is that little...?" Frank muttered, stalking off to search more. He found Chet flirting with a young girl in the garden. "Chet, have you seen my brother?" he asked.

"Last I saw him he was going into town to check on the construction of the Crystal Palace..." Chet said, returning to his flirting.

"The Crystal Palace...go figure..." Frank muttered to himself, stalking off once again to find his little brother.

Serenity said to Frank, "Uhh, Frank Hardy would you like to come with me to see if your brother Joe is there?"

'No shit,' Frank thought in his head, but rather settled for a simple, "Yes ma'am."

"Then stand next to me, and don't move. Ready? Good. Then hold on…" Serenity says as she teleports them to the palace.

Frank just about fell forward. "How the fuck did you do that?" he asked. "Never mind, I probably don't want to know." He looked around the incomplete palace and couldn't see Joe. _"Joe?"_ he shouted. There was no answer. _"Joseph Hardy, this is not funny!"_ he tried. 'I didn't want to resort to this but...' he thought. _"Joseph Harold Hardy, get your lazy ass out here right this second!"_

That got Joe's attention as he jumped out from where he'd been napping. "You lazy-ass, get that said ass moving to the hotel, pronto!" Frank ordered.

"Yes, sir, Frank sir!" Joe said, saluting playfully and heading off to the hotel, Frank right behind him.

The rest of them were just shocked that Frank did that to Joe, and Joe responded so eagerly to Frank's request.

But after they got after the shock of that they started to follow the boys to the hotel just talking amongst them selves.

Joe turned around to look at Frank for a few seconds just to give him a playful raspberry. "Hey! I saw that!" Frank shouted chasing Joe all the way back to the hotel. Chet and Biff shook their heads as the Hardy boys passed them.

"Man they sure act like brothers..." exclaimed Ned.

"No _shit Sherlock_..." responded George.

"If you haven't noticed then you have some slow brain responses," replied Bess.

"Poor Ned..." Joe stated, pushing Frank off of him, who was trying to kill him. He finally succeeded in getting the older Hardy off of him. "Always being picked on..." he finished.

"Yeah, sounds like someone I know," Frank said with a snicker.

Ned said to Bess, "You were kidding right...?"

"Yeah you know that I'm just playing with your mind..." giggles Bess.

"Yeah that's good...and Of course I knew that you playing with my mind..." laughs Ned. "It's a good thing that you aren't like Frank and what he does to Joe...or...or else I would have to kill you sometime for doing that to me and my mind."

"Poor, _poor_ Ned..." Joe snickered. "He seems to be having a few mental problems..."

"Guys, stop picking on Ned..." Biff said, sitting down next to Bess with a cup of tea.

"You don't drink tea, Biff..." Frank blinked.

"I know," Biff responded. "But they didn't have any coffee."

"Nancy do you want any tea?" ask Ned "And do you girls want any as well...?" Ned was asking Bess and George.

"Ned ...I will like some..." responded Bess.

"So would I," say George and Nan at the same time.

"I'll get you some, Bess," Chet said, standing up and minding his own tea. "I'll get the rest of you some, too."

"Get me some too," Joe said.

"Me too," Frank and Biff said at the same time.

"Live to serve, you bastards..." Chet said, rolling his eyes and walking away to get the tea.

"Oh thank you...so much for doing that...?" Bess thanks Biff very sweetly (like: she really likes him...but we don't know that yet so you will just have to wait for that) after he comes back to the Living room in their suite...along with the other glasses of tea...for the rest of them.

"Thank you for the tea..." the girls said to Chet after he brought them the tea.

"Aww...no prob..." Chet said, blushing.

"Yeah, thank you, oh flirtatious one..." Joe teased.

Serenity walked in and told them "Hey tonight we are having a Grand Ball in honor of you trying to help us solve the mystery. So you would have to wear formal clothing. Oh and it is 5:30 til you drop. See you at the Castle..."

"Ooooooh...a ball I'm so excited! What shall I wear? We didn't bring any formal dresses. What are we going to do?" wondered the worried Bess.

"Why don't you check your closets?" a girl with pink highlighted hair suggested. "My name's Mimi. I'm your hostess here at the hotel."

"Nice to meetcha, Mim."

"You must be Joe, Videl warned me about you and your brother there..."

"Hey, it's just him who you've gotta worry about, so don't look at me..." Frank said, pointing to his little brother.

"Great, but now I can stop worrying and start worrying about how I'm going to do my hair and how I'm going to look. This trip isn't worth all this aggravation!" replies Bess, very stressed out.

"Hey don't worry, we will help you..." said Nan including George in to the conversation.

"Yeah don't worry dear cousin, we'll help you look like the belle of the ball..." exclaimed George.

"Ohhh thank you both sooooo much. I really appreciate it you two!" exclaimed Bess happily.

"And if you want a _perfect_ style, the Four Sisters Boutique is open now, and they give you absolutely _gorgeous_ styles," Mimi said. "I mean, look at what they did for my hair!" she added, posing her hair for them.

"Thank you for the tip, I just might do that!" exclaimed Bess excited as she ever could be.

"Should we go upstairs to get ready? Because it's almost 3:00," remarked Nancy.

"Ohhhhhh...we better hurry!" exclaimed Bess, with worry in her voice (as usual).

"You mean downstairs, right?" Mimi said. "You went upstairs to go down, and you have to go downstairs to go up, got it?"

"I think so..." Chet said, scratching his head.

"Kind of like reverse psychology, you say go up, and go down. Say down, and go up," Frank explained.

"Oh," Chet said, still scratching his head.

"Like SpongeBob Squarepants did in his show that one time..." explained Ned, so everyone would understand.

"Oh I understand it now..." remarked Bess.

"Wow, Ned explained it soooo well that even Bess understood it," teased George.

"Yeah, that's amazing!" agreed Nancy, who was also teasing Bess.

"Hey you guys are not being very nice..." pouted Bess.

"Aw, come on Bess you're no fun. Why can't we have any fun...?" remarked George.

"Because I said so..." said Bess.

"Oh then we can't go back on the queen's word you know George that would be breaking the law!" joked Nan.

"We better apologize or else we might get beheaded!" George joked also, trying not to grin.

"Oh your right, George," said Nan. "Let's do it now."

"Oh, we are so sorry for going against you word..." they both said at once.

"Oh would you too stop it..." said an angry Bess.

All the boys were on the floor laughing so hard that you would have thought they would have passed out by now. "Whatsa matter, Bess, can't take a little dissing? Oh, I'm sorry; I think I just teased you, Princess Bob..." Joe said, trying to keep a straight face.

"And we _can't_ tease her highness..." Frank added.

"Please forgive us as well..." Frank and Joe said at the same time, bowing down to her as long as they were on the floor.

"Oh will you please stop all this nonsense..." replied Bess.

"Yes, Bess," Joe pouted. "You're no fun..."

"Oh, grow up, Joe..." Chet said. "You know that some people don't like to be made fun of."

"I know, but it's so fun when it's so easy!" Joe exclaimed, grinning.

"Hey...Joe light house...!" exclaimed Nancy.

Joe perked up. His worst nightmare was being thrown out of the lighthouse. He immediately latched onto Frank's arm. "No lighthouse! NO LIGHTHOUSE!" he sobbed.

"Nice going, Nancy..." Frank said. "Its okay, the lighthouse is gone...see, no lighthouse..."

"Hey...I was...Just trying to shut him up...Frank." said Nancy. "Hey Joe, I'm sorry see the lighthouse is gone. Frank's here to protect you." apologized Nancy in a soothing voice." Is all forgiven between us?" asked Nancy.

Joe sniffed and slowly nodded his head. "That's better, see?" Frank said. "Now will you please _let go of me_?!" he added, making Joe stumble backwards onto his butt.

"You're a meanie..." Joe pouted.

Frank smirked. "Only to you," Frank said, hugging his little bro.

"_Franklin Wayne Hardy! I still haven't forgotten about the pictures! You better tell me the truth by the end of this trip or I'm never talking to you again!_" with that said Nan and the girls left to go get dressed for the party.

_"I told you the whole truth already!"_ Frank yelled back.

"Why doesn't she believe us?" Joe asked, now fully recovered from his trauma. "We told her the truth..."

"Maybe she's catching on that...Nevermind..." Frank said, not wanting even his brother to know what he did.

"Well, Frank, I know better than that! You still haven't told me the truth have you?" she asked as she yelled back at Frank.

"Okay, so maybe not the _whole_ truth, but the rest isn't important!" he looked at Joe who looked rather confused. "You wouldn't remember, I kind of...made sure of that..."

"Why?" Joe asked.

"Because I don't want you to blab to anyone, like you always do..." Frank said. "Don't forget what happened that one time when I broke the lamp and you promised not to tell, but the instant dad asked, you blurted out 'HE DID IT!'" Joe blushed and nodded. It was 10 years ago, but a highlight in their memories.

"Frank..." Nancy gives him that look. "Either tell me now or after I get dressed. Which is it?" Nancy asked very seriously.

"Um, how about, not?" Frank asked, pulling the phrase right out of Joe's amazing vocabulary.

"I want to know, too!" Joe declared. "And _what_ did you do to make sure I wouldn't remember?"

"I'm not telling Nancy, but if YOU really want to know, meet me..." Frank whispered the rest into Joe's ear so Nancy couldn't hear. "Got it?" Joe nodded his head.

"That's it Frank...Now I'm not going to speak to you for a long time...until I want to start talking to you..." said Nancy hurt by Frank's words, runs to her room.

"Nice going, Franky," Joe said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, shut up," Frank replied, throwing a pillow in Joe's face. Joe responded by throwing one as well. Pretty soon, pillows were everywhere as Chet and Biff entered and joined in and the Hardy boys forgot about the recent quarrel.

The three girls walked down the stairs in lovely, _romantic_, dresses. Ned's eyes were on Nancy the whole time she walked down the stairs. 'Man, she is so beautiful in that pale blue dress with spaghetti straps.' thought Ned. "Hey earth to Ned, are we in there?" teased Nancy who was right in front of his face. "No he's gone on to a better place. I would just like to say a few words on his behalf..." said George who was also teasing, placing a hand over her heart. The girls followed suit, when placing their hands over their hearts.

"Hi, Bess..." Chet said, blushing. "You look really pretty..."

"Yeah, you too, George," Biff added. Frank and Joe were in the corner, having a conversation with a young man with long ebony hair and dark skin, seeming to enjoy the conversation.

"Why thank you very much..." both the girls said at once. "Hey, Nancy. Where did she go?" wondered Ned after he snap out of it.

When he notices that Nancy went over to talk to Ryo and some of his 'Friends'. "Hey Nan...wait up..." yelled Ned, and runs over to her." Hey guys what's up...?" asks Nancy casually.

"Hi," Ryo said. "Nothing, just talking..." he said, with an amused smirk directed at Frank and Joe. The two whistled innocently.

"We're just talking about guy stuff, you know, beer, girls, football, girls, cars, girls, pool, girls..." Frank said.

"Food, girls, parties, girls, chips, girls, games, girls..." Joe continued.

"You boys are hopeless when it comes to Girls..." remarked Ned.

"So are you ready to go Joe?" asked Nancy ignoring Frank.

"I'm ready, how about you, Frank?" Joe asked, not noticing Nancy's attempts to ignore Frank.

"I'm ready," Frank said.

Chet offered his arm to Bess, and Biff to George. "Shall we?" they said at the same time.

"Sure." they said at the same time, linking their arm with theirs.

Ned offered his arm to Nan and she took it. The whole group waltzed off to the Castle to go to the ball, and also to talk to their Client.

Frank and Joe looked at each other and noticed that neither of them had dates. Frank looked at Joe and playfully offered his arm. "You know we're going to look queer..." Joe said.

"And your point would be...?" Frank asked. Joe sighed and took his arm imitating a rich girl, swishing his hips and twisting a finger through his blond hair on the way in.

"You know that you to make a great couple..." Teased Ned.

"Oh yeah, we've been doing it for weeks..." Joe joked. Frank elbowed him. "Whatsa matter, Franky, they're friends, they have a right to know..."

"You're sleeping on the patio if you don't shut up..." Frank retorted.

"Oh, Joe, you better be nice or frank here will whip you in to shape, and it won't be pretty..." commented Ned.

"Hey what's up you guys what is keeping you guys so long?" asked George.

"Oh, George, you know that Frank and Joe have been screwing each other since they were kids..." exclaimed Bess.

"How do you know the Bess...?" asked George.

"Oh, Chet just told me that just now..." explained Bess.

The whole group of them burst out laughing as Bess's comment.

Frank shook his fist at Biff before thinking better and laughing as well. "You're so dead when I get you alone, you do know that, don't you, Chet?"

"Eep..." was Chet's only response.

"Did I say the wrong thing? I'm so sorry Chet, I didn't mean to get you in to trouble," said Bess.

"Hey, Bess don't be sorry about that, we have a right to know. Because we're their friend, and I always thought that Frank had a thing for Nancy. Ever since they were kids don't you remember how he would always hang around Nancy and protect her from all the bullies around the neighborhood?" responded George.

"Then they'd pick on me..." Joe said with a 'humph!' "I never had any protection from them, that's why I'm tough today!" He flexed a muscle for effect and Frank poked his abdomen. "Hey! That tickles!" Joe said, covering up his abs.

"Yeah, sure Joe, you sure are the tough guy in the group. Can you please protect me from the evil Spider on my arm," giggled George.

"Oh, put a sock in it..." Joe said.

"Kenny!" a young man with silver hair to his shoulders and a patch over his left eye cupped his hand around the spider on George's arm. "I thought I told you to stay _in_ my room..."

George said "thank you...for getting off my arm...Mr...?"

"My name's Rajura, I have a last name, but I can't pronounce it. My friends call me Dais, but that's only my REALLY CLOSE friends," he said. "And this is Kenny, one of my pet spiders..." he said, holding up the little spider. "He's the smallest I have, my largest is a Wolf Tarantula I named Annie." He smiled at the thought of her. "She's such a sweet little devil..."

"Well thank you anyways, do you have any other Friends...?" asked George. "For her..." she pointed to Bess.

"Hey George I resent that..." huffs Bess with attitude, gently slapping her on the arm.

"A lot. There's Shuten, Naaza, Anubisu, Ryo, Seiji, Sai, Kento, Rowen, Kyura, Mia, and Yuli," Rajura counted them off on his fingers.

"Really... Can we meet them sometime on this trip?" asked Bess. "I don't mean as to meet them to get a boyfriend..." She hinted to Biff, though no one else got what she was saying to Rajura. "I just wanted to meet some new Friends here in Japan." explained Bess. "Well...we better hurry to the party..."

"Good idea..." Joe said. "I'm sure I'm not the only one who's going to probably find this party a bore..."

"Oh, lighten up," Frank said, punching Joe playfully. "You know I'm not going to let you go without having fun..."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go inside!" Laughs Nancy.

"Yeah! Let's go have some fun drinking and dancing!" laughs Ned.

Frank chuckled and steered a reluctant Joe into the party. "What's wrong? I never seen you so nervous about a party before..." Frank asked, smiling.

"I just have the feeling that something bad's gonna happen tonight, I can just feel it..." Joe said. Rajura looked at him and gave him the look that said that he was getting the same feeling.

Nancy agreed, "You know I have the same feeling. We better watch are backs."

"I don't like this feeling Nancy. Maybe we should go back to the hotel. If anything happened you or any of the others we would never forgive ourselves for it," whined Bess.

"No, we have to stay here and protect the queen and her family..." argued Nancy.

"I agree," Frank said. "We can't take the chance of the queen getting hurt."

"Well then I agree then too, that we should stay here and guard the queen," agreed Bess, though she was still worried.

"Maybe we should tell the Queen that we are here..." mentioned Ned.

"I'll tell her," Biff offered. Frank nodded and Biff went in to find the queen.

"Well, I wonder were we go from here. Do we wait for the Queen or do we go wandering around this gigantic mansion?" wondered Bess.

Biff soon returned with the queen. "I guess that answers our question," Chet snickered. He then bowed. "Good evening, your highness."

"Good evening, Chet," Serenity returned the gesture.

"Serenity, where do we go from her? Oh and how lovely you look in the gown..." commented Nancy.

"Why thank you Nancy. And don't you look lovely in that dress. Maybe I should introduce to some of the young men here in Japan," teased Serenity.

"Hey now what are you talking about with my girl?" Ned teased back.

"How about you introduce me to some of the _women_?" Joe asked.

"Hey, not until you're 21," Frank joked.

"Poor Little Joe...he never gets what he wants when it comes to women. Wonder when he is ever going to grow up," teased Nan. "Hey Joe...can I talk to you in private?" she asks after they're are led to the ballroom. They were out of sight of the group.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Joe asked, turning to her as soon as they were out of sight. "Wait a second, is this about Frank and the scrapbook?" he looked at her a bit annoyed.

"Well sort of? Why do you ask?" asked Nan.

"Because one, I don't really know anything about it yet, and two, if I did, I wouldn't tell you anymore than what I have, because it's all I remember..." Joe said.

"It's just that I feel that I haven't been told the whole truth by Frank yet. I can't explain it just know that he is not telling the truth to me." Nancy confessed.

"Well, he doesn't always like to tell the whole truth. Of course, neither do I. I think it's just a male Hardy thing..." Joe chuckled. He then sighed. "Listen, if I figure anything out that you need to know, and then I'll tell you...in fact, meet me here in about thirty minutes, Frank said he wanted to talk to me..."

"Okay, thanks Joe," Nancy gave him a big hug and ran off to join the girls, who are practically being stalked by Biff and Chet.

Joe snuck out of the mansion behind Frank and they sat down next to the fountain. "Frank, why aren't you telling Nancy the truth?" Joe asked.

"Because the truth hurts, Joe. Much more than any lie I could ever tell." Frank said. "I don't care what anyone says. Don't follow my lead, Joe...you'll never get another girlfriend if you do..."

Ned runs up to the guys. "What are you guys doing way over here? All alone with no one to talk to but each other. It looks like you are planning a plot against all of us. Or are just talking about the scrap book." state Ned.

"We're just talking..." Joe said, smiling. "Say, do you think Nan will _ever_ talk to Frank again if he doesn't tell the whole truth?" he asked.

"Joe!" Frank hissed.

"What? I'm just taking an expert's opinion," Joe stated, fingering a white flower, connected to a vine that entwined around the fountain.

"Who knows with Nan anything can happen with her. Maybe she will talk to Frank, but sooner or later I would tell her the truth and I mean the whole truth, because she will never forgive you if you don't," replies Ned.

Frank sighed. "Joe, can you tell me something, as long as we're on the subject of whole truths?" he asked. Joe nodded his head yes, and Frank continued. "What were you planning to do with this information?"

"Use it for blackmail, probably...?" Joe shrugged.

"Joe...I know when you're lying..." Frank said, sitting down next to his little brother.

Joe blushed. He hated having a brainiac brother, it made him feel helpless. "I was going to tell Nancy..." he confessed. "I promised her I would..."

"Well now that is a good start. I would just keep your plan on doing that...Joe," states Ned.

"You," Frank pointed to Joe, "Big trouble," he then pointed to Ned, "You, stay out of this."

"But she _has_ to know, Frank!" Joe complained.

"I have to side with Joe on this one Frank. _She has to know_. So are we going to tell her or not. Its your decision," sided Ned.

"I'm being double teamed," Frank threw his arms into the air. "Give me a freaking break! It's not like I have a choice! Oh yeah, I can tell the truth and she will hate me for life, or I can tell a lie, then she won't talk to me for life, but, hey, at least she won't hate me!"

"Whatever Frank, do what you want to do. I mean, what choices you have you have just listed. Those seem pretty...risky. But then again, maybe she won't hate you for life, she might understand where you are coming from," explained Ned

"Oh yeah!" Frank yelled. "She'll understand I had my drunken little brother put a camera in Nan's bathroom!" He stopped and put a hand over his mouth, realizing what he just said, and who he said it to.

Joe was stunned. "You...that's why you didn't want to talk about it with me..."

"Wow...you did that .I should kill you for that." Ned tightened his fists. "Then again, if you tell. I wont hurt you that bad. If you tell her that is, and if you don't then I'm seriously going to hurt you for doing that _to my girlfriend_!" yelled Ned.

After that statement Nancy comes over with a confused Look. "Doing what to your girlfriend?" asked the innocent Nancy.

"N...nothing...Nancy..." Frank sighed. He couldn't say it. But the next thing he knew, a fist collided with his jaw.

"_You_..._you_..._bastard_!" Joe yelled. "How _could_ you? How could you do that to _me_?" Tears started stinging his eyes. "You're supposed to be my brother..."

"Joe, what's wrong…?" asked Nancy who was very worried about Joe and his out burst. "Ned do you care to explain what the hell is wrong here and why Joe is suddenly crying?"

"Oh yes sure Nan, You see Frank here let something slip from his mouth about..." before he got any further Frank slapped his hand over Ned's mouth.

"_Nothing's_ going on..." Frank hissed. Ned struggled to regain control of his mouth.

"Frank, I know you don't mean to be, but you're a real jerk, you know that?" Joe asked, stomping away.

"Joe...I..." Frank sighed. "Nancy, I...I can't tell you...but if you want to know, go ask Joe, he promised he'd tell you, anyways..." he let Ned go and he walked deeper into the garden.

"Frank…Wait! I need to talk to you. Goddamit! I'm going after Joe. Ned, you go talk to Frank," before Ned could respond, Nancy had ran off to talk to Joe.

::At the boys room::

"Joe, please let me in I need to talk to you please open the door." pleaded Nancy.

"Go away..." the sound was muffled. He was talking against a pillow.

"Joe, please I need to really talk to you and I think you could use a friend to talk to also what do you say? Why don't you just let me in and we don't have to talk you could just cry on my shoulder if you want." stated Nancy.

The door swung open, and Biff was standing at it. "Hey, he really doesn't want to talk right now, Nancy," he whispered. "He's really upset, but he told me what happened, so if you have any questions, you can ask me..." He invited her inside.

"Right, what are you doing here? I thought you and Bess were going to have some fun tonight? Well besides that. What did Frank let slip out of his mouth that was about me?!" Nancy asked Biff.

"Shh..." Biff warned, pointing to Joe, who was curled up on his bed. "The reason Frank had that little scrapbook was because he coaxed a very drunk Joe into it," Biff whispered. "Frank made Joe put the camera in your shower when he was drunk. We found the film, which was buried in the trash, and made a joke of making a scrapbook for Frank's birthday. Joe didn't know where the pictures came from, so he thought we took them or something. He's upset because he didn't think that Frank would sink so low as to use him when he was drunk for his own evil bidding."

"Really now! No wonder Frank wouldn't tell me about it." after that was said. Nancy went over to the bedside of were Joe was. "Joe I just wanted you to know that I know that you didn't know what you were doing. So I don't hold you accountable for what Frank did!" said a very riled Nancy, who was about to go down and kill the very outrageous Frank. "I'll see you later Joey, I need to have a talk with Frank." After that Nancy then goes to have a talk with Frank who was having a very interesting conversation with Ned.

::In the Garden that is...::

When Nancy gets there the only thing she sees that explains the whole thing is Frank flying into the nearby water fountain with a big SPLASH!!!

"_You inconsiderate asshole, how could you do that to Nancy?! _I should kill you for doing that to my girlfriend!" screamed Ned, who was very ticked off.

Frank sat up in the fountain, peeling a lily pad off out of his hair. "Okay, I deserved that," Frank said calmly. "But right now, Nancy is my last concern. I have to find Joe. I have to _live_ with him and I'd rather not live with a little brother that won't talk to me," he said, starting to walk away.

Nancy just stared at Frank, who was walking to the boys' room, completely soaked. She doesn't even notice Ned, right next to her, who is sweating like a pig because of the fight that he had just been in with Frank.

"You...are you in there Nancy? Yoo-hoo!!!!" said Ned waving his hand in front of her face.

"What? Did you want something Ned?" said Nancy, who apparently just snapped out of her trance.

"Yeah Nan I was wondering if you were ok after what you found out from Joe." asked Ned with concern written all over his face.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Nancy says as calmly as she could after what had just happened. "What are you thinking asking me a question like that after what had just happened? Ned Nickerson I just found out that one of my best friends was using a camera in my bathroom to spy on me _naked! _ _Do you think that I would be okay after that_?" says Nancy through the tears in her eyes.

"Nancy, I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking I'm am sorry," says Ned trying to hold her in his arms and calm her down.

"How could he do this to me Ned I thought he was my friend but now I am having my doubts about him," says Nancy.

"You know I don't know but we are going to find out come on lets go up stairs and find out what the _hell_ is wrong with Frank these days?" said Ned, pulling Nancy's hand with her up the stairs to the boys room.

Outside of the boys' room, Frank was pounding on the door. "Joe! This is _not_ funny! Let me _in_!" he yelled.

"_I told you to go away_!" it was more of a scream than response.

"Joe! Just let me in! We need to..."

"_We need to do shit_!"

"Whoa is everything ok?" asked Ned to Frank.

"Does everything _look_ okay?!" Frank shouted. He then sighed. "Sorry, I'm just so..." he made a strangling motion to emphasis how he felt.

The door opened a few seconds later, Joe sticking his head out, and then dumping Frank's luggage into the hall, shutting the door and locking it again wordlessly.

"Right, well I'm going to spend the night in Nancy's room. Joe could you please open up so I could get some clothes just for the night?" asked Ned, knocking on the Door.

"Ned, you don't need to do that I'll be fine alone with the girls. You just stay here I'll be right next door and if I need you. I'll bang on the door really loud," stated Nancy.

"Really, Nan, you're sure?" asked Ned.

"Yeah, positive," assured Nancy.

"Ok, Joe can I come in? It's getting late and I need to gets some sleep," asks Ned.

Joe opened the door to let Ned in, after they both said goodnight, he slammed the door on Frank's face. Him and Ned could hear Frank swearing through the door. "Hey, Joe," Ned said while he was putting on his pajamas, "Are you okay?"

Joe didn't answer. He simply sat on the end of his bed, listening to his brother pounding on the door, yelling for either Joe or Ned to let him in.

Nancy then turned to go to her room but was stopped by Frank. "Nancy I'm really sorry," he said. "It was a while ago, at least a year. I wasn't exactly straight minded that night myself. I'm really, really sorry."

"Frank, I still can't believe you would do that to me. I mean even drunk friends wouldn't even think about doing that. If you think that I hate you then you are wrong. I'm just greatly disappointed in you Frank," states Nancy.

Frank sighed. "Well, it's better than hating me..." he said with a weak grin. Then he looked at the shut door that currently contained Joe and Ned, and soon Chet and Biff. "I wish I could have the same luck with Joe. He just hates me now," he sighed again. "I didn't want to tell him because I knew that it would hurt him. That he'd never forgive me. I didn't realize what we did until the next day, a few hours after we woke up. Joe asked me because he doesn't have as good of a hangover recovery system as I do. But I couldn't tell him...I just...couldn't..."

"Well, how could he forgive you. You used him to do your dirty work," Stated Nancy.

"Hey, I didn't know what I was doing any more than he did! What do you want from me, I'm eighteen, I get a _little_ horny when I'm drunk!" Frank said.

"Do you really like _me_? I mean _really, really like me_? Such as you would want to do me right here right now. Well I don't mean in the hall way. I mean in a bed room with it being nice and quite...with no one to disturb us and no interruptions that is..." asks Nancy who is very curious.

"Well..." Frank looked around. "Do you want an _honest_ answer?"

"Yes," Nancy said, sternly. "From now on, I want the _whole truth_."

"Well then..." Frank looked around, pulling her into a nearby room. "_Yes! _ _I want to screw you! I've wanted to do dirty things to you for a long time!_

"Well then...What are you waiting for..." states Nancy...casually sits on the bed, she then says. "Have your fun...lover Boy."

Frank was now practically pressed against the wall. "_I didn't think you'd actually offer yourself to me like that!_"

Nancy pouted. "You mean you don't really want to screw me silly?" Frank blinked. In half a second he was jumping her bones.

That very instant Nancy sees Frank flying into the air and landing on the bed next to her.

"Oh Franky I had no idea you were so good at kissing…" states Nancy.

Frank pretty much just proceeded to screw little innocent Nancy silly at that point. About halfway through, Frank realized something that made him stop completely. "Um...Nancy..." he said. "You _do_ know who's room is right behind the wall at the head of the bed, right?"

"Um...no...Who's is it?" asked Nancy who looked very confused.

"Joe and Ned are in there...and quite frankly, we _are_ pretty loud in here...I have the feeling...they've pretty much figured out what's going on in here..."

"Well then," she put her dress on and said, "Hold on a sec." She opened the door and went into the lobby, coming back with a key in hand. "Follow me..." is all she said.

"Um...can I trust you?" Frank asked. He decided better than to question her, and followed her instead. "So...where are we going?"

"In another room...and it is on a different floor." stated Nancy.

::The next Morning::

Nancy awoke in her bed, she got dressed in some shorts and a t-shirt. Then she was in the Lobby having Breakfast.

"Morning, Nan..." Frank yawned. He didn't exactly have the greatest night's sleep that night for...obvious reasons. Joe walked into the lobby, not even looking at Frank, and glaring at Nancy. Well, it looked like _one_ person figured out what happened last night.

"What's wrong, Joe?" Nancy asked. "Did you have a rough night? You look pissed."

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong, nothing at all..." Joe said sarcastically. He then ran over to talk to Ned, Chet, and Biff.

"What's his problem?" Frank blinked.

"I think he knows," Nancy pointed out. "What do you think?" she asked him.

"If he did, then Ned's about to find out," Frank responded.

"Oh, shit," Nancy muttered. "That's not good."

Meanwhile at Ned's table, Joe had quite a story to share. "I swear, Frank and Nancy were having sex!" he declared.

"Can you prove it?" Chet asked, eyes wide.

"Will you accept that my virgin ears will never be the same?" Joe responded.

"Nancy would never do that!" Ned snapped. "What makes you think that they had sex?"

"Hello!" Joe said. "Think about it! Usually when you hear them screaming each other's names with the words 'harder' and 'faster', that's a pretty good hint!"

"Maybe you were just having bad thoughts about Frank since you're mad at him." Ned suggested.

"No, I tell you, your girlfriend was screwed by my big brother!" Joe declared. "Your innocent little Nancy isn't as innocent as you think!"

"Says who?" challenged Ned.

"Says me and the bed that they slept in!" Joe snapped back.

"And what bed would that be, if that's true?" Ned asked.

"The bed in the room to the left of us, and another room after that because they moved. I just don't know where they finished their little escapade." Joe admitted.

"You're just mad at Frank for what he did, and you just want me to get mad and beat the shit out of him!" Ned accused.

"Hey, if I wanted the shit beaten out of him, I'd do it myself! And I don't have anything against Nan, or didn't at least, so why would I drag _her_ into this?" Joe asked.

"Why don't you just go ask them, and then come back and tell me?" Ned suggested.

"Why don't _you_ go ask them?" Joe challenged. "We'll go ask them _together_ so then we'll _both_ know the whole truth!" Ned agreed and Joe led him over to Frank and Nancy. "All right, Nancy...We want the _whole_ truth. _Admit _that you and Frank had sex last night!"

"Joe, are you feeling okay?" Nancy asked innocently.

"Don't play stupid with me! I know that you and Frank had hot sex last night!" Joe said, anger building up inside of him.

"Right Joe, you just keep telling yourself that." Nancy waved her hand at him. Frank chuckled.

"Don't you laugh, Frank!" Joe said, grabbing him by the collar. "You're all ready in _enough_ trouble with me!"

"Joe, I think you've had _enough_ coffee," Frank said calmly.

"How many cups of coffee have you _had_?" Nancy inquired.

"One and a half," Joe said. "That's _way_ off topic! Don't you try to change the subject!" he said, tightening his grip on Frank's collar.

"Whoa, ease up, Joe," Frank said. "A little help, Ned?"

"Sorry," Ned laughed. "This is your part!" He was clearly enjoying this.

"Er..." Frank looked more than a little worried. He couldn't forget, Joe followed his footsteps right into the football team at school. "It's not like that, Joe, you know. You're just a little...angry at me. You made up those sounds in your head."

"Don't give me that 'you're just a little angry at me' line! I know you did! Fess up now, and maybe you'll be lucky enough that I don't pound your face in!" Joe growled.

"Well Joe you heard what you heard. We can't stop you from that! But I can tell you that _we did not have sex_! _Got it, Joseph Hardy?_ _You better think twice about what you are accusing me of before you ask me_!" yelled Nancy in Joe's face that when she kept talking she kept backing him so that now he was against the wall. Then when she was done with her little speech she turned around and stomped off to her room.

Joe watched her leave and turned to Frank. "I thought you learned your lesson about whole truths," he whispered. "Come on, Ned, if I'm gonna be pissed, I'm not gonna be pissed alone..." he said, grabbing Ned's arm and stalking off with him. "Rotten lousy...dirty..." Frank could hear him muttering down the hall.

"Um...help?" Ned whimpered. "Where are we going?"

"_Anywhere_ but here," Joe said. "Any suggestions?"

"I suggest that you let go of my arm and then I might be able to think of something!" said Ned who was trying to get out of Joey's grasp.

Joe let go of his arm and leaned against the wall. "WELL?" he asked.

"Give me a minute!" Ned said, rubbing his sore arm. "You've got a monster grip, I'm just now getting blood back into my arm..."

"Well, hurry up," Joe growled. "I'm not happy, and when I'm not happy I'm impatient, and when I'm impatient, people get hurt..."

"Well first before I do anything else, I'm going to get breakfast," Ned told him.

"Oh, fine, let's go," Joe said.

"I didn't say _we_ were going to get breakfast," Ned pointed out. "I said I was going to get breakfast!"

"Do you really want to leave me alone in a place this big while I'm really, really, _really_ pissed," Joe pouted. "Someone _could_ get hurt..."

"Who would this someone be?" Ned asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, let's see, it could be you, or maybe Frank, or maybe anyone else," Joe said. "So in short, _I'm coming with you_!"

"Well, let's just say that you can come, but you ain't sitting with me," Ned informed Joe in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Awwww..." Joe grumbled. "_Please_? I don't want to be alone," he asked with big puppy-dog eyes.

"No, and that's my final answer," Ned said. "Go sit with Biff and Chet."

"You're a meanie," Joe pouted. "I thought you'd be a little nicer to me...I guess I was wrong, so I'll go find someone nice to have breakfast with..." He raspberried him and left.

"Geeze, What a big baby. You would think that after 17 years he would grow up..." whispered Ned as he walked off to the dining cart in the cafeteria.

On his way to the Cafeteria Ned meet Burt Eddleton who was about 6'0" had Brown hair and Blue eyes. He was on the same football team with Ned in college. Burt liked George, although he never told her this and always wanted to, but never had enough courage to confess.

"Hey Ned, I just saw Joe come down this way and he seemed to be pretty pissed, he was mumbling something about Frank being an ass and Nancy lying about something that she and Frank had supposedly done," commented Burt, as he walked up to Ned.

"Who knows with Joe, well I'm going to go and get some breakfast. If you are looking for George she is probably somewhere with Nancy," grinned Ned, as he walked to the cafeteria.

"Shut up..." mumbled Burt as he strode off to find the girls.

"So anyways, Matt told me that Koji told him that Zoe told him that J.P. told her that Yolei told him that Davis told her that Takato told him that Sakura told him that Yukito told her that Touya told him that Ruby told him that Eriole told her that Tommy told him that Ryou told him that Tea told him that Joey told her that Sister Serenity told him that Tristan told her that Wufei told him that Meiran told him that Meilin told her..." Dorothy Catalonia said, counting off on her fingers, when suddenly Ned walked by. "Oh, hi, Ned!" she said. They'd met the night before at dinner.

"Dorothy, what are you doing?" asked Ned as he sat down with them.

"Well, I got some hot gossip, so I'm trying to tell everyone..." she then looked at her fingers. "Who was I on?"

"Meilin," Catherine Bloom said.

"Oh, yeah," Dorothy giggled. "Anyways, Meilin told Meiran that Bakurou told her that Yami told him that Seto told him that Mokuba told him that Nancy and Frank slept together last night!"

Everyone gasped. "Where did Mokuba get that kind of information?" Yuli Jackson asked, poking at his breakfast roll.

"He's the _king_ of gossip!" Dorothy said, matter-of-factly. "If there's anything happening that you need to know about, just ask him!"

Ned stomped off to find Nancy, who was talking to Bess in the lobby. Ned walked right up to them and grumbled "Nancy, we need to talk now!"

"Ok...coming..." sighed Nancy who walked off with Ned to her room.

Right near to them, two big brown eyes watched them walk off to their room and ran over, silently eavesdropping on what was happening in the room.

"Nancy, please tell me...did you or did you not sleep with Frank Hardy?" demanded Ned when the door finally shut.

"Ned...do you not believe me when I told you that I didn't when Joe asked me before?" asked Nancy, as she turned around to face Ned.

"I don't know what to believe! Everybody has been talking about this problem none stop. They say that Mokuba knows that you and Frank did sleep together," argued Ned, as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Ned, I would think that you would believe me of all people! Then again I could be wrong about you. Maybe I was wrong in '_believing_' that you really cared about me!" whispered Nancy, as she looked down at her feet.

"Nancy, You know that I do care about you...it's just that..." stated Ned, as he lifted up her chin with his forefinger and thumb.

"Its just what...? That now you just chose not to believe anything that I say!" argued Nancy, as she jerked away from him.

"Nancy that's not what I was going to say..." argued Ned, as he threw up his hands. "Your putting words into my mouth..."

"You know Ned maybe we should take a break from each together...Just for now," whispered Nancy, as she walked to the window.

"You know maybe your right...we should just take a break for now, just see other people for a while," whispered Ned, as he kissed her cheek and left the room. Nancy fell to the floor after he left and cried, not knowing what to do after what had just happened.

As Ned walked down the hall, there was the sound of running around a corner. There was suddenly a bustling in the dining hall, and everyone seemed to be talking at once. Ryou Bakura came running up, asking, "Is it true? You are Ned Nickerson, right? Are you really 'taking a break' from your girlfriend, Nancy Drew?"

"How would you know about that?" wondered Ned.

Ryou gasped, "Then it's true? Well, it's because Bakurou told me that Malik told him that Joey told him that Tristan told him that Yami told him that Seto told him that Mokuba told him that you did!"

"Why is it any of your business of what happened between me and Nancy?" stated Ned, as he walked away.

"Because, it's everyone's business here! If it's big enough for Mokuba Kaiba to cover, everyone knows within two minutes, guaranteed!" Ryou responded.

Later that Afternoon, Nancy went to meet the girls in the lobby. They were going to go to the mall to buy some clothes, even thought they probably didn't need anything else.

"Nan, Lets go, we don't want to waste time," whined Bess, who was always in a hurry to go shopping, or to eat.

"No your in a hurry to go find something to eat." responded George.

"Shut up..." retorted Bess as they left the lobby.

As they left the lobby, people stopped and stared at Nancy, whispering among themselves. The person whispering with the most energy was 12-year-old, black haired Mokuba Kaiba. Everyone listened to him when he talked, because he knew everything that happened in the hotel and all over the city. He was the first person to find out that Neo Queen Serenity was pregnant, besides the king and queen themselves. It didn't take long after he found out for the whole city to be talking about it.

"What are they talking about...?" questioned Nancy, as they walked down the street.

"I don't know...but lets not even let it bug us," suggested George.

"Yeah your right, lets find the mall," smiled Nancy, although the thought still bugged her.

As they walked down the street, people continued to stop and stare at them, whispering. They continued walking, trying to ignore them. However, when they went into a clothing store, they seemed to notice a certain black haired boy. Whenever they looked behind them, he seemed to be there suddenly taking interest in some article of clothing, even in the woman's section, he seemed to be interested in the good shirts.

"Nancy that little boy keeps on following us where ever we go. What should we do?" whispered Bess, as she was pretending to be interested in clothes.

"We should continue on our way and some how confront him," whispered Nancy.

Later when the Girls went in into store after store, the little black haired boy kept on following them. Nancy finally got an idea as they passed a bookstore and urged them all in. When they went in, they looped through the maze of shelves.

Mokuba looked around, trying to figure out where they went, walking down the aisles. Suddenly, as he was in the middle of one aisle, the three girls came out, Nancy on one side, and Bess and George on the other. "Why have you been following us?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah!" the other girls said.

Mokuba looked from Nancy to Bess and George and did the last thing they expected - he burst out crying.

"What's going on here?" one of the workers at the store asked.

"I...I was just looking for a book on ancient Egypt for my b-b-big brother and...and these girls suddenly jumped out and started yelling at me!" Mokuba wailed, crying loudly, big tears running down his face. "I don't even kn-n-now what I did wrong!"

"This little boy keeps on following us around the town. We finally decided to confront him, but when we asked him he burst out crying. Though he says we 'yelled' at him, we didn't we just asked him why he was following us," stated George.

"L-l-liar!" Mokuba continued wailing. People were starting to gather to see what was wrong. "I've been here the wh-h-hole hour! You're j-just t-t-t-trying to p-pin it on m-me!"

"You girls look like you should be more mature than to harass little boys!" one mother in the crowd yelled.

"Yeah, you should be ashamed of yourselves!" another said. "Poor boy!" she hugged Mokuba against her. "Let me take you back to your big brother..."

"Th-thank you..." Mokuba hiccupped. As the woman carried him out of the store, Mokuba raspberried the girls.

"What's going on in here?" ordered a voice that was stern and demanding.

Everybody stopped what he or she was doing; they turned to see who said this. This person had silvery hair and blue eyes, and a 'crown' on her head.

"Neo Queen Serenity!" everyone exclaimed.

"Your Majesty, these boys were just harassing this poor little boy..." the woman holding Mokuba explained. "The poor dear started absolutely _bawling_ in the middle of that aisle..."

"Yes, Your M-M-Majesty..." Mokuba said, wiping his big brown eyes with his sleeve.

"Nancy, is it true what they say?" she questioned.

Nancy and the girls explained their predicament and Serenity listen with eyes growing wide. In the end, she turned to Mokuba, "I think we need to go somewhere that people can't hear and butt in."

They all left to the castle to have the whole thing explain from the very beginning.

"What's all this about my little brother lying?" Seto Kaiba, the wealthiest man in Crystal Tokyo, and the man running almost literally the whole economy, said. He was 19 and very protective of the things and people he loved, and anything he hated he hated with an undying vengeance.

"Seto!" Mokuba said, running over to him. "They keep calling me a liar!"

"Well, this isn't a fun situation, now is it?" Seto asked seriously, sitting down at the table, placing his suitcase on it, and Mokuba sitting right next to him. "Neo Queen Serenity, Your Majesty, what makes you think that it's my brother who's lying?"

"What makes you think that my friends here are the ones who are lying? I tell you I have know them even before I became queen, I have known them not to lie to anyone about anything! So tell me if you brother here isn't the one to lie, then why is it that they have two different stories about his whole situation?" commented Serenity.

"Because you must remember that Kaiba Corp owns a large proportion of the city. You may run the city from here on your thrown, but Kaiba Corp does more than three times the work you do to keep everything in order here," Seto said. "And my little brother would never do anything that would jeopardize my business, now would you?"

"Of course not," Mokuba said. "I was looking for a book in the book store for your birthday because it's next week, and they just suddenly came out and started yelling at me! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You know what, this seems to be pointless, Serenity. He is never going to believe us, so I'm not going to waste my breath arguing. So Mokuba, we are sorry if we yelled at you. Goodbye Serenity, we will se you later," replied Nancy as she got up and left with the girls.

Mokuba smiled innocently, "You're forgiven!"

"Now, Mokuba, we need you at the developing Kaiba Corp, we need your technical knowledge to figure out why our computer won't work properly," Seto said, standing up.

"Of course!" Mokuba laughed, taking Seto's hand and walking off with him.

The girls were walking back to the hotel, discussing what had happened with Mokuba. When all of a sudden out of nowhere somebody was ambushing the girls.

The woman, wearing all black, including a black ski mask, ran at the girls, knife raised. "_Hold it_!" someone yelled. A boy with a long brown braid landed in front of the girls and pushed them out of the way, flipping the woman over his shoulder.

"Oof!" the woman lost all breath upon hitting the sidewalk and grabbed her back.

"Now, that's what happens when you attack the supporters," the boy said. "I'm going to say this once: _get out of here_!" he yelled. The woman growled at him and scampered off. "Bloody rebels," the boy muttered, starting to walk away.

"Wait, sir, we would like to talk to you, please don't go," Nancy stated as she saw the boy start to leave the sight.

"Yeah, please don't go, we would like to thank you for what you did. We really appreciate your help in that masked offender," Bess agreed, standing next to Nancy.

"That masked offender was no mystery, it was Dorothy Catalonia, she's well known and I only protected you because you support Her Majesty," the boy said. "She was part of the rebels who do not support the queen and think that Kaiba Corp should be in 100 power. Now if you'll excuse me, I told you everything I know about the attack, and I must go."

"You didn't say your name!" Nancy called.

"Just call me, Deathscythe." the boy said.

"Don't you have a regular name?" Bess asked, throwing her hands in the air.

"I'd tell you that," Deathscythe said, "but then I'd hafta kill ya." He winked at her and left.

As Deathscythe walked away, the two familiar forms of Joe and Biff became clearer. "Hey, girls!" Biff called. He was wearing at the moment a pair of denim shorts that went just above his knees, sneakers (with socks) and a t-shirt that said "No Fear" on it. Joe wore a pair of jeans and a tank top. "What're you up to?" Biff asked.

"Getting scared out of our wits by a masked murderer," George said casually.

"Wow, are you girls all right?" Biff asked.

"Stupid question." Joe muttered.

"We're a bit shaky, but we'll be all right," George smiled.

"Thank goodness for that," Biff said, smiling back.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want ANYTHING happening to Princess." Joe muttered, referring to Nancy.

"Will you shut up?" George said, smacking Joe upside the head.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Princess over there is so precious," Joe said. "Oh, she'd never tell a little white lie, cause she's just _perfect_. Well, Earth to everyone, Nancy's only about as perfect as everyone else! She's going to lie every once in a while, especially if it'll save her own pathetic little butt!"

"I might not be perfect but at least I know when to call it quits when hurting my friends feelings," Nancy retorted, as she stormed off towards the hotel.

"Oh, sure, like you're not hurting anyone!" Joe yelled after her.

"Come on, Joe, I think you need some more fresh air," Biff said, pulling Joe away.

"He might need more then some fresh air to do him any good." George mumbled.

"George we should be getting back to the hotel, it's starting to rain." Commented Bess, as she nudged George to move along the sidewalk.

In the hotel, everyone was doing everything they usually did. "I think that you might be overdoing it a little, there, Chet." Albert, one of the chefs, said, setting Chet's third dish of fried rice down for him.

"Nonsense!" Chet said. "Just keep dishing it out, and I'll keep eating it!"

Bess came over to sit at the table that Chet was sitting at eating and asked the chef, "Can I please get a plate of what he is having?"

"Coming right up." Albert said, then proceeding to scream, "_Another fried rice over here for the young lady_!"

"_Make it yourself, I'm busy enough with just Chet_!" a voice yelled back from the kitchen.

"_Alright, alright_!" Albert yelled. He stood up and stomped off to the kitchen.

"I didn't know you like fried rice," Chet said, looking up at her.

"Oh yeah I _love_ fried rice, I could eat it all the time when I have the chance." Bess sighed in awe.

"Yeah, so could I," Chet smiled.

"Chet, you'd eat food in _general_ all the time when you have the chance. In fact, you do," Frank said, sitting down next to him.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy!" Chet complained.

"Gee Frank do like picking on Chet every time that he eats food?" smiled Bess.

Nancy walked by the 3 of them and went to sit at another table at the far end of the dinning room.


End file.
